


Reflections

by onlychans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, Bang Chan is Bad at Feelings, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Comfort/Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Goth Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minor Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minor Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Skater Han Jisung | Han, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlychans/pseuds/onlychans
Summary: Felix didn't think he could find home in a small dorm room that smelled a strange mix of weed and candies and two boys, one who doesn't know his own size in clothing and the other with wire rimmed glasses and warm eyes.akaChanjilix but they were roommates.oh my god they were roommates :o
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fic on here :] There will be slow updates I hope everyone can understand !! I hope you all enjoy! <33
> 
> Chapter title - Goodmorning by Aviino

Nerves always began to pile up at the start of university, the nerves seemed to double when mixed with a new environment, a new system and a whole new country in itself. Felix had moved to Korea last month, a month before the winter term of college. It was a month of stress, more stress he has had in his entire life. Learning the basic understandings of a language in a month on his own was hard. 

He was determined to push through and get the basics down. It wasn’t completely easy to say the least, and it didn’t help with that damned stutter of his, stumbling over words like he had forgotten to speak.

He was giving a handheld map, which would render useless after a week, and the keys to his dorm. The kind women at the reception desk explained how there were two boys already in his dorm, he learned that dorms usually were groups of twos or fours, sometimes there was an odd room of three. Felix didn’t mind however, three was less awkward than two and not as cramped as four. It was perfect in his mind.

Unlocking the dorm room, he was expecting to see the place clean, quiet and empty, ready to be filled with personality and memories. However, it seemed the two he would be sharing with got here earlier than him and had clearly made themselves at home. Maybe they shared before the term break, that made Felix nervous, maybe it wasn’t so perfect if they were already close.

Before he could indulge further into his worried thoughts a loud voice caused his body to jump awake as he shot up to look at the boy who spoke. His eyes were wide and round, almost animated like, his lips were stretched into a wide rounded smile, one that reminded Felix of a heart.

“Hey newbie!!”

His loud enthusiasm confused Felix’s brain for a moment as he processed the words, translating them in his head before preparing himself to speak back in the language.

“Hello, are you,,,”

Felix glanced down at the note paper where the receptionist had written down the names of the boys, processing the messy handwriting into what seemed correct. They had given him the paper so that introductions would be easier, or whatever.

“Jisung,, or Chan?”

Felix glanced back up at the other, who seemed to tone down his behaviour to listen to Felix’s stumbles and stutters as he asked the question. Felix appreciated the respect despite the blush that shimmered on his cheeks from the embarrassing amount of times he stumbled over a certain syllable.

“Oh! I’m Jisung, Chan’s in his room he’ll come out in a minute to say hi. He’s finishing a winter assignment task. You know, he’s a senior.”

Felix nodded his head slowly, the homey dorm made more sense now, Chan was a senior, he had this room for a while. Made memories there and made it his own place. It was nice, the atmosphere made Felix feel like he was at home again. 

Felix wondered what year Jisung was in, maybe he was in his year so he could help him catch up on what he had lost since the autumn term. Maybe Jisung was a senior too, that would be interesting, the two could set Felix ready for the whole year if they wanted to, not like Felix would let them he’s stubborn like that.

Jisung walked over to Felix, his outstretched hand was clear that he wanted to see Felix’s schedule. Felix handed it over kindly, watching how the other checked his classes. Jisung had nice features, now that he had a moment to watch him. Felix enjoyed to watch people, watch how their faces changed with emotions or how they held things. Jisung had a rounded face, cheeks that were puffed out as he focused on reading, it made Felix smile fondly. Jisung’s grip on the schedule was nothing gentle compared to his features, he gripped it with grubby fingers, it seemed he was eating some sort of savoury snack from the dusting on his fingers.

“Hey! We do Cookery together! Nice!”  
Felix smiled at Jisung’s enthusiasm, that’s good, they were in the same year and in a class together, it’ll give Felix a chance to get to know the bright character that was Jisung. Felix didn’t mind the dust that rubbed onto his schedule after Jisung handed it back with a wide grin that scrunched up his eyes into moon crescents, it added personality to the white paper.

The two then glanced over towards the door on the far left as they heard a click of the door being opened. Out-stepped a slightly taller dark haired male walk out of the room, politely closing the door behind him. That must be Chan, Felix could assume the other was the opposite of Jisung’s eccentric personality, from the way he held himself, hands together at the front, Chan seemed modest and shy. 

Not only that but his clothing was the opposite of Jisung’s ragged oversized look, Chan looked like your blockbuster movie nerd with his button down and v-neck sweater paired with the wire rimmed glasses that made him look so small and gentle Felix liked their difference, he liked how well the oddly fitted together.

“Oh hey Chan! This is…”

Jisung turned from Chan to Felix with wide eyes in realisation, he never got Felix’s name.

“Felix. It’s nice to meet you Chan.”

God that felt awkward saying that, it felt so formal. Felix wasn’t one for formalities, especially that triple stumble over Chan’s name made his cheeks heat up. His choice of words made Chan smile however so it seems like he understood that Felix was learning.

“It’s nice to meet you too, ah! You haven’t even settled in.”

Chan looked at Jisung who grinned sheepishly when the two noticed Felix was still stood there with all his bags. 

“Oh! It’s alright I don’t-”

Felix’s voice died in his throat as Jisung helped with his bags and guided him to his new bedroom, Chan following beside Felix. He appreciated them, they seemed friendly. Maybe these years won’t be so bad.

Felix walked into his own bedroom to the dorm, turning to face Jisung who was slumped up by the door after dumping Felix’s bags in the room. Alongside was Chan who smiled so warmly Felix felt his ears hotten up.

“So where are you from?”

Jisung asked walking back into the room and dropping himself down on to the bed. Felix told him how he was from Australia, watching how Jisung looked over at Chan whose eyes seemed to shine. Maybe he lived there too.

“I grew up there too, what a conscience!”  
Chan grinned and Felix brightened, it felt good to know someone was here that understood not only his mother tongue, but the slang and accent that went with it. Jisung seem to understand his Korean well, possibly he helped Chan with his speech.

“So you don’t need to worry about language barriers, I speak English. I don’t know about Sung tho.”

Chan joked softly about Jisung. Felix smiled, appreciative of the two who were happy to help him out.

“Hey! I’ll have you know I speak fluent English from studying in Malaysia! So shut your fuckin mouth.”

Jisung joked and Chan sneered. Felix was able to guess that they were and have been close friends for a long time besides being roommates, Felix hoped they’d all get along just fine and he wouldn’t pull apart their close bond.

They left Felix to unpack his bags and set up his room, Felix remembered how Jisung whined when Chan pulled him off the bed, complaining about how Felix’s bed was comfier than his own and Chan had shot back with the fact Jisung had broke his bed twice so it would explain why Felix’s was comfier. 

Felix giggled to himself as he opened up his suitcase with gentle hands, then pulling open the drawers across the room that stood beside a metal framed floor length mirror. He began taking out clothes from his case and deciding which ones go to which drawers, he decided on putting all his jackets and nicer items into the wardrobe that was apart of the wall beside the desk. 

That could come in handy, Felix thought to himself as he moved onto taking out his more personal items and placing them on the desk or on top of the chest of drawers, he placed his laptop and all his books and pens onto the desk, making sure everything was put away nicely. then he took out his bag of things like toiletries and skincare and dropped it onto the beside table. Felix then took out his shoes. He had tons of chunky heeled shoes, seemingly it was the only thing he wore. He decided to place those beside the mirror as well.

The room was still bland but knowing that Felix had filled it with items of his, it felt more at home. The office had explained that Felix’s own furniture and bed-sheets would be here by the end of the week. Felix just prayed that his PC would arrive in one piece and he wouldn’t have to fix things or replace any damages. That would be the death of Lee Felix.

Felix walked back out into the main room where the noise seem to spring from, Jisung was watching some sort of documentary on the tv that rest on a table with three drawers underneath it, one was pulled out to put in a gaming console which sparked a slight excitement in Felix. 

Now he was more relaxed he could take in the surroundings of the main room that lead onto the kitchen at the side. The coffee table that was placed in front of the couch Jisung was slumped across was full of clutter, from books about animals or biotechnological science to dirty coffee cups and cartoon designed tins with rusted clasps, on the top of the couple tins he saw they had a worn white sticker that had “Jisung” scribbled onto it with a messy hand. Felix couldn’t guess what Jisung’s tins were full of, maybe mints? He wasn’t going to pry.

The wall where the TV and it’s table was pushed up against had a bookshelf, half of it was dumped with reading books or binders that had different names on them, some seemed like photo books that were paired with an old film camera beside them. At the bottom shelf Felix could see Jisung and Chan had shoved some old shoes down there, probably ones that you quickly grab to run errands or taking out the trash with. One pair of trainers looked worn with mud, the laces were frayed at the ends and the colour on the side had faded and been stained with mud. There were two pairs of sliders, one fully black and the others were white with cute designs on the front.

Felix walked into the kitchen, he met with Chan who was making some instant ramen, he noticed Felix’s presence and waved him over. Walking to Chan, Felix noticed how there were note papers and photographs on the fridge, that little detail alone made Felix feel like he was back home again.

“Hey, I forgot to ask what kind of ramen you like. I made Jisung kimchi and myself some hot chicken. Anything you’d like?”

Chan looked at Felix, his eyes were so gentle and warm, Felix felt calm in his presence. He liked Chan’s company, he reminded him of the sounds of the waves crashing against the beach shore late at night.

“I’ll have kimchi too thanks Chan.”

Felix smiled brightly, helping Chan get the packet down along with another bowl, he watched how Chan’s cheeks heated up a little as he thanked Felix.

Felix walked back to the main room, smiling as Jisung happily welcomed him to sit down beside him. Felix couldn’t help but let out a small giggle as Jisung grabbed him impatiently and pulled Felix down across the couch with him so that they could lay together. 

Maybe Felix’s time in Korea won’t be so lonely after all.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter - GOREBOK


End file.
